


May I have your attention?

by Yumirurunnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Needs extra attention, Taeil is a top student, Yukitty, Yuta is annoying af, YutaxTaeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumirurunnn/pseuds/Yumirurunnn
Summary: ‘Hi, baby. Where you at?’‘helloooo?’'Where are you?’‘HYUNG, IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE, I WILL MAKE A PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT ON CAMPUS!’‘DON’T MAKE ME DO IT!’...Yuta makes a scene in the library when his boyfriend prioritizes work over him





	May I have your attention?

**Author's Note:**

> This short scenario is dedicated to my fabulous yuil fam. The loves you guys have for this underrated ship is EVERYTHING and a million thanks to someone from the gc for being my first reader :*
> 
> Ps. If any of you guys wanna talk about yuil, feel free to hit me up on twt @xxxuniqie

‘Hi, baby. Where you at?’

‘Helloooo?’

'Where are you?'

‘TELL ME!’

‘HYUNG, IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE, I WILL MAKE A PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT ON CAMPUS!’

‘DON’T MAKE ME DO IT!’

‘Yuta, calm down, I am in the middle of a discussion with Doyoung. I’m in the private study room at the library. Room 127.’  
.  
.  
.  
Taeil smiled and shook his head with a soft sigh. No one could stop Yuta from getting what he wanted. True to his word, he burst into the private study room in less than ten minutes.

“BABY!” Yuta cried out before the door swung closed, which caused a few disappointed heads to turn their way. Taeil blushed slightly as he came over and locked his arms around his neck from behind in a suffocating hug.

“Do you know how much I was waiting for you to text me back? You really know how to hurt a man’s heart.”

“Yuta, you texted me in one minutes intervals.” Taeil gave him a look. “I didn’t make you wait long.”

“Well a minute equaled a thousand years for me,” Yuta snorted.

“Drama king,’ Taeil chuckled.

Yuta yanked out the seat beside him, sat down. And scooted closer to him until their bodies were meshed together, “What were you up to?’ his eyes scanned his boyfriend's laptop. “ugh. Paper?”

“Yup.”

“Im glad im a math major. No papers for me!”

“Instead, you have a lot of nasty equations to do. I’d rather write papers than memorize formulas and solve math problems,” Taeil pointed out. Yuta wrapped his arms around him and beamed. “this is why we make the perfect couple. Opposites attract, you know?”

Taeil chuckled softly with a shake of his head and placed his hands back on top of the keyboard. Yuta’s shoulders deflated with disappointment, and he pouted at him. “Are you going to go back to work with me here?”

“This paper is due in a week, Yuta.”

“That’s SEVEN whole days.”

“I hate procrastinating.”

“Procrastination is my middle name.”

“Yours, not mine.”

“Aww, babe, you are no fun.” the Japanese man pout deepened, and he actually crossed his arms like a little kid.

"Let me work on this for just a bit,” Taeil said.

“okay.” Yuta glanced at his watch and then nodded. “it’s a bit now.”

Taeil shot him one of his looks.

Yuta sighed, “fine. I’ll give you ten minutes.

“I need an hour.” “AN HOUR?! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DIE?”

“Just one hour.”

“Oh, shucks. Fine.” Yuta sighed and lowered his head onto the table. “wake me up when you are done.”

“why don’t you just do your math homework?” Taeil suggested.

“My name is Nakamoto PROCRASTINATION Yuta, remember?” Yuta said without looking up.

Taeil chuckled, “whatever you say.”

Not even ten minutes had passed by, but Yuta was growing bored already. He gave Taeil the cutest, most charming look possible.  
“Come on, Illi. Let’s go. Please? You’ve done enough for today. you need a break too.”

“In fifty minutes,” he said as he continued to type away. At the response, Yuta blew a raspberry and looked up towards the ceiling. 

“In fifty minutes, I’ll be dead.”

“I’ll visit you at your funeral,’ Taeil quipped. Yuta, unhappy with his answer, gently bit his wrist.

“Yuta!” Taeil scolded. Yuta buried his face in his arms.

Taeil couldn’t help but smile at his childish behavior.

A few minutes later, he started playing on his phone, but he grew bored again and tried to persuade him to get something to drink. “You love caramel frapp. Or if you’re in the mood for something that’s not coffee, what about peach green iced tea?”

“You can go get something to drink. Im good,” he said. 

Yuta pouted deeply. “then I’ll just get dehydrated too.”

Taeil, unfazed, continued to work on his paper.

Yuta couldn’t take it anymore and shot out of his seat.  
“it’s so stuffy in here! I want to go out!” he walked over to the window and looked outside. “Look! The weather is beautiful! It’s definitely not a day you just stay cooped up in the library.”

Taeil shook his head. “Nope.”

Yuta grew disappointed. It became quiet, and Taeil thought he had finally given up persuading him until he heard shocked gasps and squeals from outside. Taeil looked up.  
“What’s going-oh my gosh! Yuta!”

Yuta stopped pressing his gaping open lips against the window to the hallway and spun around “what?”

The glass was all foggy from his breath now.

“what in the world are you doing? You are giving everyone a heart attack!”

“I said I was bored…” he frowned with deflated shoulders. 

Taeil sighed, saved his paper, and shut his laptop. “fine, let’s go out.”

Yuta lit up. “Really?”

“Yes.” Taeil put his things away and grabbed his bag. “let’s get out of here before someone reports you for being crazy.”

“But I am crazy.” Yuta blinked then smiled sweatly at him. 

“Crazy about you.”

“Oh, you’re such a flirt.” Taeil blushed yet smiled as he linked his armed around his.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuil seriously needs more loves. Stop sleeping on the best ship in N-City!


End file.
